<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugo Horny Part 1 by JadeSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252991">Hugo Horny Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpirit/pseuds/JadeSpirit'>JadeSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Sex, Sexting, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpirit/pseuds/JadeSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic picks up where the original story left off. It will have 2 chapters: 1 where they text, and one where they meet in person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MC/Hugo Hornsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugo Horny Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>You</strong>: Hey! You've been silent for a while. Should I worry?😱 It's too late to ghost me now, you know. 😜  Especially after what you said. That you're falling in love with me. ☺❤ Did you talk to Sally? How did it go?</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Sorry, I couldn't message you earlier. 😥 Sally wanted to go to our favorite pizza place and I forgot my phone at home. I've just got back.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: And? Did you two have THAT conversation? 🤔</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Aaaand... We didn't... 😪</p><p><strong> You</strong>: 😑 Come on...</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: I swear I tried to, but it's not a topic you just casually bring up between two bites. And Sally was already in a bad mood because she got into an argument with someone at work. She looked so broken. I just couldn't get myself to hurt her.</p><p><strong> You</strong>: You will have to, either way. 🙄</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: I know, I know. And I will talk to her tomorrow. I promise. 🤗</p><p><strong>You</strong>: I've been so hopeful... 😪 Are you sure you can't do it today?🥺 Because I've been fantasizing about meeting you tonight. I thought it would be nice if it came true... 😏</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: I really can't today. She's already left to meet up with Taylor. He invited her to an art gallery opening. She said she'd be back late, so I shouldn't wait for her.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Spending Friday night alone with Taylor... not suspicious at all...🤔</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: This way at least I'm all yours tonight. Virtually. 🤖 For now...</p><p><strong>You</strong>: That "<em>virtually</em>" could easily be "<em>physically</em>"... *<em>sigh</em>* Alright, I'll settle for that, for the moment. But I hope we can meet very soon. 🐈🐓 I already miss you.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Oh, lol! I see what you did there with those emojis. 🤭 You're so naughty.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: No idea what you're talking about. 🙄</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Then should I keep it to myself how hard my cock is aching for your pussy right now?</p><p><strong>You</strong>: 😳</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: The moment I laid my eyes on you in the restaurant my dick twitched.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: I had no idea you can talk dirty.😱</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: It's your fault. You bring this out in me.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Guilty.🤭 And I don't mind it one bit.😈</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: But honestly, it was so difficult to ease myself. That outrageously short, skin-tight cocktail dress of yours with the deep neckline didn't leave much to the imagination. I hasn't had an instant hard-on since I was a teenager, but yesterday you gave me one. Damn! You drove me crazy.🥵</p><p><strong> You</strong>: Good, then I achieved my goal. 😈 Because I chose that dress especially for you. My intention was to tempt you.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: You succeeded. I was very close to grab your hand and lead you out to the parking lot so I could screw you in my car. But then Sally and Taylor arrived. Although even their presence wasn't enough to distract me from you. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: I could see that. If you knew how wet I became under your ocean blue stare... 💦 I was legit scared that my overflowing juices would betray that I wore no panties under my dress. Although I was secretly hoping you'd spot it...😜</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: OMG, WHAT?! You had no panties on?! 🥵 Stop killing me. It's already way too hot in here.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: When you invited me to the fish tank, I had to squeeze my thighs together so you couldn't notice the undeniable signs of my arousal. But by doing so, I just made it worse. It turned me on even more. I wanted to drag you to the ladies' room so I could jump you. But then Sally had to take you from me, meh...😔</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: 🤦♂️And here I thought being alone with me left you feel anxious... But in fact, you were stoked, soaked, and ready for me and I had no clue. I was so ignorant, I can't believe it!😂 If only I had a time machine to go back and fix this mistake...</p><p><strong>You</strong>: How would you fix it?😏 Let's imagine we're standing there and watching all the colorful fish again, with the corridor leading to the restrooms on our left, and our third and fourth wheel on the other side of the tank engaged deeply in a chat. Our right side is guarded by a wall and our lower bodyparts covered by the stand of the aquarium. We're partly blocked from view, but no one pays attention to us anyway. Only those could expose us who need to use the toilet, but all the patrons seem to be enjoying their meals. It's unlikely that anyone's going to come our way for now. And here I am with flushed cheeks, fumbling with the soft fabric of my dress. My heart is beating so loud that I'm afraid you might hear it, but I also desperately want it to happen. I find you too irresistible. I wish I could grab you by the lapel of your sexy sport jacket and pull you in for a hungry kiss that would leave us both breathless. But that would be too much of a risk, so I must hold myself back.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Sensing your frustration, I move closer so I can whisper in your ear, my lips slightly touching your earlobe.<em> "Couldn't you choose a less appealing dress? You make it very hard to resist." </em></p><p><strong>You</strong>: <em>"I may not want you to resist."</em> I answer with a cheeky smile then I turn my head in your direction. Our faces are mere inches away. I feel your minty breath on my mouth. The need to kiss you is way stronger than before. If I sticked out my tongue, I could easily lick your lips.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Trust me, I also want to kiss you more than anything. But I can't yet. So, I turn back towards the fish tank with fake interest. I put my right hand in the pocket of my black jeans leisurely, while my other hand sneaks onto your lower back, slowly stroking up and down your taut, round ass, fighting the urge to smack it.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Oh, I love to be spanked.😏 Maybe later... I have to bite my lower lip to stifle a surprised gasp upon the contact. Your hand feels so nice and warm on me. My thoughts start to race about where I want it next. It's the same spot where all my blood has rushed to.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: As I explore your butt, it immediately strikes me that your underwear is missing. That spanking for being too sexy is soon due... I swallow hard and move my hand past the hem of your dress, past the cleft of your butt to confirm my discovery. And my hunch was so right. My fingers find your dripping wet core.💦</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Indeed, I am dripping wet (IRL, too).😏 And I can see the room in your jeans became alarmingly tight.</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: Even though I tried to contain my erection, I failed. Now it painfully strains against my fly, desperate for your touch (IRL, too😉). I can't control myself any longer. I take a quick glance towards our dates. They are laughing on something with total abandon. I'm pretty sure they won't notice that we've left, so I pull you to the small corridor with me. This is exactly what I wanted to do yesterday right before Sally dragged me home.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Finally...🥳 The next second I find my back pushed against the stone wall, your hands grabbing my ass for dear life, pulling me into you so I could feel your hardness. You're so fucking big! I can't let you go back to our table like this. We must do something with it. I grab the lapel of your jacket as I imagined I would do earlier, and my mouth crashes into yours, my hips grind against your dick.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Oh, god! Your body feels so good even through our clothes. I can't squeeze your ass strong enough to let you know how much I enjoy your closeness. And your lips, damn! I open your mouth with my tongue and I don't need to search for yours long, it meets mine eagerly the moment you open up for me. Hm, you taste sweet like strawberry.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: The way you kiss me blows my mind. I snake one hand behind your head and entangle my fingers in your hair. Now that I've finally got you, I don't want to release you.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: And I don't want you to release me. I pull back only so I can cup one of your perky breasts while my other hand moves under your dress, kneading your ass. I still can't believe you didn't wear panties yesterday!😂</p><p><strong>You</strong>: And I'm not wearing now either. But stay in character!😜</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: Yes, ma'am! I just realize your dress rode up and your nether area is fully exposed, so I move my hand from your ass around your waist to cover your bare pussy, my fingers caressing your folds.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: I purr in response, sucking on your tongue. If only it was your cock! I let go of your jacket and still sucking I bring my hand down to your crotch to make my wish clear for you.</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: Shit! I don't think I can hold it much longer. It's hard to type and pleasure myself simultaneously. God, it's hard to concentrate even!😅 All I can think of is you impaled on my dick, while I'm fucking you against that wall.</p><p><strong>You</strong>: You started to talk dirty again. I love it!😈 And you know, I have a solution for you. And I'm not referring to speech recognition.😏 I can send you my address and you drive here at light speed. 👉👌</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: I love the idea, but Sally...🙄 I can't cheat on her. That wouldn't be right.😔</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Please, she's practically on a DATE with your best friend. Who knows what they're up to. 😑 And tomorrow, you're breaking up with her anyway.😘</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: I don't know... I feel conflicted.😐</p><p><strong> You</strong>: And I feel horny!!!!!</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: 🤭</p><p><strong>You</strong>: You're so adorably decent that it hurts. 😜</p><p><strong>Hugo</strong>: I'm not sure if I should take it as a compliment or not...😅</p><p><strong>You</strong>: So, wanna cum? 😏Then drag your cute ass here. Sally won't ever need to know that you came to see me. And if it really pains you that much to "<em>commit treason</em>", we won't do anything just chatting a bit. Such an innocent activity. They're doing the same thing right now, I suppose...🙄</p><p><strong> Hugo</strong>: Hm...🤔 I guess you're right. It will be just chatting. Okay, I'm convinced. OMW!!!😁</p><p><strong>You</strong>: Yay!🥳</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>